Savages
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: War rages as the King of Hyrule heard rumors of rare riches to the land in the east, sending his army to fight the Sheikah tribe for it. Six years pass and the Hylians are nearing victory, but a chance meeting between a vengeful Hylian and a vendetta Sheikah, both will struggle to overcome their hatred as they work together to stop the war. AU. Yaoi. LinkXSheik.
1. Chapter One

I don't own_ Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter One

Light footsteps tipped-toed across the cold, wooden floor. A little girl carefully opened the door to her eldest brother's room and quickly and quietly she crossed the floor and climbed into her brother's bed. Seeing his sleeping form, the girl pounced her brother, laughing as his eyes sprung open, revealing the rich-blue eyes she loved so much. Her brother scrambled out of bed, posed to defend himself. When he realized that his sister was on his bed laughing, he relaxed and smiled.

"Samantha, you brat. You couldn't be a nice sister this morning, could you?" Samantha shook her head with a smile. "Of course not! You would have slept in!" "I see…" Then he jumped onto the bed and tickled her senseless. Samantha giggled and laughed. "Okay! Ok-ay! Stop! L-Li-nk!" Link laughed mercilessly. "This is what you get for pouncing me awake." "O-kay! I-I'm so-so-sorry!" Link smiled and stopped. He scooped up Samantha and cuddled her into a hug as she snuggled closer.

Odors of bacon and eggs drifted to their noses and Samantha quickly jumped out of Link's arms as their mother called for breakfast. Link smiled and followed his sister downstairs to the kitchen-diner room and sat down, waiting for his other siblings to join them.

_Thud. Thud. Thud thud. Thud._

Sounds of grunts and curses echoed to the kitchen and Link smirked as he heard his twin brothers, Marcus and Mitchell, woken by his other brother, Ernest. Moments later all three brothers appeared into the kitchen, the twins rubbing their sore areas with Ernest behind them smirking as they all sat down. Samantha helped their mother serve breakfast and soon the whole family was sitting and eating.

As the last crumbs were eaten, Samantha helped her mother gather the dished as Link and his brothers went to their rooms and prepared their packs to travel. Link and Ernest have already been to the land in the east, but this will be the twins first time.

Hyrule is a vast, rich land that lives on the wealth of trade and agriculture, with the occasional treasures from lands won from battles and wars, which the soldiers of Hyrule are in at the moment. When the King heard rumors of rich treasures beyond the beauty of the rarest gem, metal, cloth, and clay laid in far to the east, he wanted to claim all of it for himself and his kingdom. So he set about his armies to retrieve the desired materiel in the Goddesses name. But upon arriving, his armies were soon cut down by a mysterious tribe called the Sheikah. The King pulled back his armies and soon began to recruit new soldiers to help claim the treasure that was rightfully belong to Hyrule from the evil Sheikah devils of the east. This went on for six years, the King recruiting and sending soldiers to fight off the Sheikah while taking what treasure they can carry back to the kingdom. Link and his father joined the ranks about four years ago, soon followed by Ernest three years ago. The twins joined a month ago when they turned of age and went through the recruit training and now were ready to deployed, along with Link and Ernest; their father deceased.

Link touched the small talisman around his neck. It was his father's before he fell in battle four months ago. It was symbol of the triforce in a circle. His father believed it protected him and brought him home each time from the dreaded war. But during his last battle, he gave it to Link before charging head on in the chaos battlefield and was slayed by a devil that was a crowd. Link blamed himself for if he hadn't worn it, his father would have been still alive. He shook his head free of dark thoughts and finished packing.

He went downstairs and said goodbye to his mother and sister as his brothers came down and did the same. All the brothers kissed their mother's sixth-month swollen belly, promising to return to see the new addition to the family. They gave hugs and kissed one last time before heading out to join the rest of the army.

* * *

Sounds of yells, clangs, bashes, and screams still rang in Sheik's ear. He and a few others returned from an ambush on the _Nyuukos_ that turned sour. The _Nyuukos_ were caught off guard but quickly reacted and quickly got into formation to fend off the attackers. The battle lasted a few long hours with the victory going to the Sheikahs but left them fewer numbered than before and more injured. Sheik was one of the injured, his right thigh having a gash. It was treated quickly; he can feel the power of the herbs healing his wound. He figured he couldn't go into battle for a week the latest.

Sheik turned his head towards the entrance of healing tent as the flap was momentarily pulled back by his older sister, Impa. Impa let the flap fall behind her as she walked towards her younger brother. "_Ehir_-Sheik. How fares your wound?" Sheik gave her a bow of his head before he replied. "It fares well, _Khaik_-Impa. How fares my _Kailr_?" "They fare well. But as always, _Irrev_-Riuk tries to leave his cot before his wounds even are healed." Impa shook her head, her long bang swining back and forth. Sheik smiled at the eagerness of his newest member to his _Kailr_. But soon his smile was replaced with sadness. "Who did we lose today?" "_Irrev_-Fer, _Irrev_-Dein, and _Oiakr_-Junik. Their families are seeing to their remains." Sheik nodded sadly. Three. Three more dead from his _Kailr_.

The Sheikahs knew what the king of Hyrule wanted, but they have none of what he seeks. Whoever started the rumors of their land having riches wanted the Sheikah nonexistent. The best spies of the tribe were sent out to find the culprit or cuplrits and end them, while the best negotiators were sent to Hyrule to inform the king of the lies. But neither spies nor negotiators returned, insuring the rest of the tribe that someone wanted them permanently gone. Sheik wished he knew so he can avenge all of his fallen kin.

The flaps were pulled back once again as three more Sheikahs entered. Both Impa and Sheik recognized the leader of all _Kailr_. Impa did the proper bow as Sheik bowed his head. "At ease _Khaik_-Impa and _Ehir_-Sheik. I came here to check upon _Ehir_-Sheik's wounds." "It's nothing more than a gash; a simple fix for the healers, _Hkirv_-Lithe; can't say the same for the rest of my men." "It's hard losing your men, but don't worry, there's only that small camp of _Nyuukos_. Once they are gone, the ki-" "_HKIRV_-LITHE!"

Lithe quickly turned his head as a young boy entered the tent. "What is it _Irrev_-Yeth?" "There's been a report of the king sending more soldiers." "_Etikoj_! How many?" "About ten thousand." "Ten-ten _thousand_?!" "Yes _Hkirv_-Lithe, they depart within the month." "_Hisykor_. Thank you _Irrev_-Yeth, you may go." Yeth bowed and quickly left. Lithe clenched his fist. "This was not what I expected. _Khaik_-Impa, find your men and reported to the command tent; _Ehir_-Sheik, once your wounds are healed, reported as well." Both nodded as Lithe left. Impa sighed, scratching her head. "_Estca_. Those evil _Nyuukos_ don't give up." Sheik clenched the blanket, rage boiled in him. "How can they keep going like this? Didn't they take enough innocent lives? What more do they want?!" Impa wrapped her arms around her brother. "I don't know _Mithos_, but no matter what, we'll keep fighting, to let them know the Sheikah can't be messed with." Kissing his forehead, Impa left her brother to his thoughts.

Left in the darkening tent, Sheik held his bracelet. Three beads adorned it, signifying three deaths in his family; his mother and father… And little brother. He swore revenge upon those who killed them and now he swore again, to kill every single _Nyuukos_ until the earth soaked with their blood. And nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

_Translations_

_Nyuukos - Empty Soul or Empty Souls, depending on the context. Insulting name the Sheikahs gave the Hylians_

_Kailr - Pack or Packs, depending on the context.  
_

_Etikoj - A curse word  
_

_Hisykor - A curse word  
_

_Estca - A curse word _

_Mithos - Endearment for a brother  
_

_Ehir_-Sheik - _Sentinel_-Sheik

_Khaik_-Impa - _Exalted_-Impa

_Irrev_-Riuk - _Scout_-Riuk

_Oiakr_-Junik - _Apprentice_- Junik

_Hkirv_-Lithe - _Eternal_-Lithe


	2. Chapter Two

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Two

The General gave the signal to stop and rest; the soldiers breathing a sigh of relief. Link dismounted his horse and stretched his sore muscles. He soon spotted his brothers, seeing them stretch and take a sip of water. Link grabbed the reins of his horse and leads her towards a nice patch of grass, growing beside a tree, taking her saddle off and started setting the tent as his brothers joined him.

Once the tent was set, Link stuff their packs inside and started on a fire. Ernest went to fetch water as the twins sat on the dirt ground, massaging their blistered feet. Though they are twins, Marcus and Mitchell were far from identical. Marcus had medium long ash-brown hair, pulled into a loose ponytail; his dark-grey eyes staring into the dancing fire. His face had rough look to it and many of the other recruits thought he was a thug, but he's most of the time a quiet and disposition person. His brother on the other hand has a wild side to him. Mitchell always had to be moving, even when sitting; his energy always active. His eyes, bright and vibrate violet, were always switching focus; even his slightly messy golden-brown hair seemed alive. His face had a soft tone to it, giving him a boyish charm that most females, and a few males, couldn't resist. But both had a talent in archery. They are one of the few that can pull a hundred-ten pound draw-weight longbow and are very accurate in hitting their target; they can shoot a target in the eye from four-hundred yards. The secret was in their eyes. Inheriting their grandmother's magic, both twins enhanced their eyes, making them like scopes; prefect for hard-to-hit targets. Upon seeing their skills, the General promoted them as his personal night guards; an honor they up hold with vigor.

Ernest returned with the water and dumped it into the cooking pot, adding vegetables and rabbit meat, before placing it above the fire. Ernest mostly took after their mother, his eyes the same shade of deep grey, with streaks of violet; medium-cut auburn hair, that curled a bit at the ends; his features soft with a few adorning scars. Ernest was the calm and peaceful child, always the one to stop fights between his brothers, with a touch of mischief on the side, but had a temper when certain lines were crossed. He's a swordsman in the army, nothing too special, but his peers believed he too also inherited magic. He can block and strike with inhylian speed that he can keep up with the Sheikahs and not tire out. Ernest denies this of course, saying he practiced a lot, but people have their doubts.

Once the stew was bubbling over, Ernest served it to the twins first, since their nightly duty was soon approaching. They ate in silence, enjoying the peaceful breeze. The twins soon finished and headed towards the General's tent as Link and Ernest finished the rest of the stew.

* * *

Sheik crouched in the tree as he watched the new arrivals of _Nyuukos_. Intelligence reported that a group of hundred so or men parted from the main army with orders to build a strong fort near the forest, which was too close for comfort for the Sheikahs; already a wall was being built and it was nearing completion. Sheik glanced towards Impa as she and Lithe are quietly conversing. She soon left his side and landed in the tree Sheik occupied.

"Tell your _Kailr_ to prepare themselves; we strike soon." Sheik nodded as she jumped to the next tree and inform the rest. His eyes traveled down and made connected with his second-in-command, _Vsak_-Reven, who nodded and silently let the rest of _Kailr_ know. Focusing his eyes back on the _Nyuukos_ camp, Sheik waited for signal…

A low wolf howl echoed and Sheik and his _Kailr_ and the rest of the Sheikah sent on the mission moved from their position and ambushed the unexpected _Nyuukos_.

* * *

Link was sharping his sword when the General approached him and Ernest. Both brothers stood up and saluted. "General Arth!" Arth waved his waved. "At ease men. Captain Link, I have a mission for you." "What is it sir?" Arth handed him a sealed envelope. "I need you to deliver this to General Xander at new fort tonight. Be warn, though, the Sheikah are known to attack in the night; be careful." "Will do sir." Link saluted him as the General nodded and went away. Link saddled up his horse and mounted her. He looked at his brother. "Take care of the twin brats Ern." "Hehe, I always do Link." With a 'hyah!', Link spurred his horse into the night, unaware of the danger before him.

* * *

Quickly rolling to left and springing up, Sheik drove his knife into the back of a _Nyuukos_, ignoring its scream of pain as he swiftly pulled the knife out, twisted his body, and blocked an attack that was coming from behind. He disarmed the _Nyuukos_ in seconds, plunging his knife into the heart. The ambushed went well; the enemy was caught off guard. They were outnumbered and outmatched, making it easy for the Shiekah to destroy their enemy.

Hearing a neigh in the distance, Sheik scanned beyond the burning fort, his red eyes picking out a horse and its rider. Sheik quickly climbed into the trees and leaped silently from branch to branch, before settling in a crook of a tree, waiting for the rider to come closer.

As the rider was under him, Sheik saw it was another _Nyuukos_ and hearing it gasp made it the perfect opportunity to jump him. Sheik landed behind it and swiftly clamped his hand on its nose and mouth, slowly suffocating it. It struggled; clawing at Sheik's arms and hands, but Sheik held on. After a few seconds it went limp and Sheik was about break its neck when Impa hopped down from the trees.

"Leave that one alive, Sheik; we can interrogate the _Nyuukos_ back at the camp." Sheik nodded. He pulled from his pouch a few scraps of cloth and quickly bond and gag the _Nyuukos_ and moving it to lie on the pommel of the saddle on its stomach. Sheik settled in the saddle, snapped the reins, directing the horse to the camp.

* * *

_Translations_

_Nyuukos - Empty Soul or Empty Souls, depending on the context. Insulting name the Sheikahs gave the Hylians_

_Kailr - Pack or Packs, depending on the context._

_Vsak_-Reven - _Squire-_Reven


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Numbing pain courses through his body as Link cracked open his eyes slowly, seeing the blurry ground. Confused, Link tried to remember what happen, his head pounding. He was riding at night… To deliver something… A letter! That was it… A letter… To whom though… To someone... Important? Yes! To someone important… A general… General Xander! And the fort was in view when he saw smoke rising from it, and he was about to go help when something jumped behind him and quickly covered his mouth and nose. He struggled but soon his vision went dark… To have awaken to the moving ground.

Turning his head, Link recognized his horse and that jabbing pain in his stomach is the pommel. He moved his arms, wincing in pain from being tied too long behind his back. He heard a chuckle and twisted his head at an angle to stare at a young adult, their eyes red.

The red-eye youth glanced behind him and spoke in that devil tongue. "_Joil Nyuukos sairiil, Ehir_-Sheik." Surprised colored his face when Link heard a young woman's voice from the youth; perhaps even a child. He felt his head roughly pulled back and glared into the intense red eyes he ever saw. The Sheikah's eyes crinkled, signaling a smile. "_Friks_." And Link's head was roughly shoved down again. He heard more speak, but tuned them out, his mind raging with ideas of how to escape and get back to his brothers.

* * *

Ernest searched the lifeless bodies of his fellow men as he looked for that familiar blue eyes and honey-blond hair. General Arth's company was an hour away from the fort when the twins, with their enhanced eye sight, spotted the destroyed camp. The General ordered a double march, but it did no good as his hazel eyes landed upon the slaughtered Hylians. Everyone did their part to bury their kinsmen and searched for any survivors; there was none so far.

Ernest was glad the bodies he and his brothers searched were not Link, but he couldn't help but feel something else happen to him; if his body wasn't here, then where was it? He turned another body when he felt something grip his ankle tightly. Quickly looking down, sword half drawn, Ernest saw it was a Hylian, still barely alive. He yelled for help as he knelt down to the injured man. "What is your name, rank, and company, soldier?" "Se-serge-ant Ry-yan… Of Gen-enra-al Xa-an-ander's… Com-com-pany…" "What happened here?" "Ambu-shed… Ni-night…" Ryan coughed of blood, marking his nearing end. Ernest shook him to keep him conscious. "Ryan, stay awake. Talk to me. Who ambushed you?" Ryan's eyes searched around him, ignoring Ernest's question. "Ho… Holden… Whe-ere… Where's Hol… Den." "Ryan stay with me, who ambushed you?" "Holden!" Ryan quickly grabbed his tunic and pulled Ernest close to him. "Ple… Ease… Fi-ind… My bro… The-er… Find… Holden…" Enrnst nodded. "I will find your brother; now who ambushed you?" "Shei-ik… kah…" Ryan went limp as his last breath escaped his body. Ernest closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to the Goddesses. A few soldiers came and took the body away to bury as Ernest looked Ryan's brother.

He didn't look far before he spotted a young boy, struggling weakly to free himself from under three bodies. Ernest swiftly went to his help and the boy fell limp against his body, exhausted. Ernest held him up with ease and asked the usual questions. "Boy, what's your name, rank, and company?" The boy blinked as he looked into Ernest's eyes, his pale-green eyes overcoming the fog of fatigue. "Guard Holden… General Xander's company…" The boy soon fell victim to unconscious and Enrest, checking his pulse, breathed relief as the boy was still alive. He hefted the boy and carried quickly to the doctors. He checked in with Marcus and Mitchell and both shook their heads as they didn't find signs of their eldest brother. They resigned to help bury the dead and look for signs of Link tomorrow, when a snap of branch was heard from the forest.

The twins immediately used their eyes and quickly shot an arrow. A gasp if surprise was heard, signaling their arrows was true. Ernest trotted in direction the arrows went and saw a young Sheikah pinned to a tree with his brothers' arrows, unharmed. The Sheikah struggled but the arrows were buried deep in the bark. Ernest advanced upon the Sheikah and punched it the face, knocking it unconscious. He pulled the arrows free, and using the white cloth around its face and neck, bonded the arms and legs. Its features revealed it to be a young boy, no more than age fourteen. He hoisted the Sheikah boy on his shoulders and brought him before the General to be interrogated.

* * *

Sheik roughly dumped the _Nyuukos_ on the hard ground and tightly tied it a stump. The _Nyuukos_ made no sound, only glaring. Sheik paid no heed and started on the fire while the others prepared their duties; making the tent, choosing the night watch, gathering food and wood.

Sheik had a roaring fire going as his second-in-command placed extra firewood near the fire. Reven stretched, bones popping. Stiffening, Reven glanced at the _Nyuukos_, seeing confusion and a hit curiosity in its blue eyes. "Sheik that _Nyuukos_ is staring at me. Why?" Sheik chuckled. "It's because you're a female Shiekah." Reven glared at the _Nyuukos_, putting some distance between her and it. "It better keep its distance or else." "I don't think it's looking at you in _that_ way. The _Nyuukos'_ army is only made of male soldiers; there are no female soldiers." "What?! Their females are afraid to fight?!" Sheik shrugged. "Who knows what reason the females of the _Nyuukos_ don't fight; it just is. Don't worry your mind over such matters." Soon silence engulfed between the two as Sheik stokes the fire.

A figure burst through the vegetation, breathing hard. Sheik recognized him from his _Kailr_ and rushed over to him. "_Oaikr_-Eraha! What's wrong? Where's _Irrev_-Riuk?" Sheik noticed the energetic Sheiakh was missing. "Captured… We were watching the _Nyuukos_… When I stupidly broke a branch… _Irrev_-Riuk pushed me out of the way… As two arrows pinned him to a tree… I tried to free him but he told me… To run back here... And here I am…" He looked up at Sheik with guilt in his light-red eyes. "I'm sorry _Ehir_-Sheik… I tried to save him..." Sheik dismissed the apology. "No need to feel guilt; we'll get him back." "That we will."

Both Sheikahs looked up at Impa, who had a determination on her face. She started ordering around the other Sheikahs; she was put in charge when Lithe and a couple others left to deliver the letter found on the _Nyuukos_. She looked back at the boys. "_Ehir_-Sheik, you'll join the rescue party with me. _Oaikr_-Eraha, you'll stay here with _Vsak_-Reven; she'll be charge of _Ehir_-Sheik's _Kailr_. _Ehir_-Orv will be in charge while I'm gone. All on the mission, we leave now!" With the last order, Impa leaped into the trees, with the others following her. Sheik said a quick goodbye to his _Kailr_ before jumping into the trees to follow his sister.

* * *

Link watched as some of the Sheikahs disappeared into the forest. Something must of happen when that one Sheikah burst through the forest, red-faced and sweating. With the distraction, Link quickly grabbed a rock; it had some sharpness to the edges, it will have to do. He slowly cuts through the ropes, wincing a bit when the rock slit through his skin a few times. He watches the Sheikahs that were left behind, making sure to pause when they glance in his direction. He counted seventeen Sheikahs; all left behind to guard the camp and him. He knew the devils were strong and quick; they can kill ten men before even receiving a scratch. Having no idea to escape from seventeen Sheikahs, Link broke through the ropes. He kept a neutral face as he watched for the opportune moment.

It came when the girl, who spoke earlier, approached and shoved a small bowl of gruel towards him. He looked behind her, noticing the cursed devils were having rabbit meat… All of them focused on their food. He looked back up at the girl, who was smiling at his despair, and swiftly threw the bowl at her face. She dodged it easily but that gave Link time to sprint to his horse, punching the Shiekah attending him. By the time the girl and the rest of Sheikahs reacted, Link was already mounted and bolting into the forest.

* * *

Mitchell sat on rock, peering into the forest. Since Ernest went with the General to interrogate the Sheikah and his twin was checking on the boy Ernest found, Mitchell decided to watch the forest for anymore sneaky devils and any trace of Link.

He knew that war wasn't all glory and riches; he heard enough gory stories from his older brothers and their late father. But when his eyes first set upon the massacre of General Xander's company, Mitchell had a difficult time keeping down his breakfast. So much blood, so much _death_. The rotten smell of corpses reached his nose and he had no choice but give in to his queasy stomach; he heard a few others also empty their stomachs. He felt someone rub his back, looking to see his twin smiling with sympathy; he too look like he was going to be sick. But what was the most horrific sight to behold for him was the look was on Ernest face; devoid of anything emotions and eyes glazed over. It was like a wall went up and blocked everything. Is this what war did to those who fight for the higher ups? Seeing so many casualties that soon they become immune to such sights? Mitchell knew that his brothers and father brought something from the war when they returned home, but always hid it behind smiles and laughs. Was this the look they were hiding? The look of detachment?

Mitchell shuddered at the memory and forced his mind back on the forest. He hated that look and hoped by the time the war ends, he wouldn't have the same look.

Glancing up, Mitchell heard a neigh and felt the earth tremble slightly. Jumping off, he ran close to the forest edge as a horse appeared from the trees. He recognized the horse as Link's and quickly held his up in peace, trying to calm it down. It slowly did, coming to rest and breathing heavily. Mitchell checked the back of the horse and saw it empty. He looked back into the forest, knowing that Link was somewhere there, alive he hoped. He impulsively made a decision and mounted the horse, quickly spurring it towards the forest. Before he made far into the trees, he felt someone jump behind and wrap their arms around him. Mitchell smiled, knowing it was Marcus. They'll talk later as they rode into the forest as their names were shouted after them.

* * *

Sheik held the rear-end position, making sure no one was left behind as Impa led the small group speedily through the tree tops. He felt a presence coming from behind and quickly spun around, knife in hand, when he stopped midway as he noticed Reven catching up. He stopped and waited as she approached, out of breath. Sheik scolded her. "_Vsak_-Reven, you're disobeying _Khaik_-Impa's orders! Go ba-" "The _Nyuukos_ escaped!" Sheik blankly stared at her. "… _What?!_" "He'll be along this way!" "Then we must stop him!" Sheik quickly looked at Impa who gave him a silent permission to go after the _Nyuukos_ and sped off into the forest.

Sheik raced through the trees with Reven not far behind. The hoof prints they found led all over the dirt floor, letting them know that the _Nyuukos_ was lost; no surprises there. The forest was large, blocking out most of the sun; if anyone soul not native to it, they'll be lost forever. And while Sheik did hate the _Nyuukos_ with all his being, he didn't wish the twisted maze-like forest upon its corrupted soul.

A neigh and a scream were heard and Sheik adjusted his course, following the terrifying sounds from the _Nyuukos_ and the horse. He caught up to the horse, it running at full speed, while the _Nyuukos_ was grasping on with one arm as the other waved around his head, trying to bat away something that wasn't there. Sheik quickly jumped behind the _Nyuukos_, wrapping his arms around its chest, trying to contain its erratic movements. But the _Nyuukos_ struggled against him, making it difficult to for Sheik to hold on. But he failed to pay attention to the horse's path as it sharply moved in a curve. Caught off guard, Sheik was thrown off the horse along with the _Nyuukos_, both free-falling unto the abyss below.

* * *

_Translations_

_Joil Nyuukos sairiil, Ehir_-Sheik - _The Empty Soul awakens, Sentinel_-Shiek

_Sairiil - Awake or awakens depending on the context_

_Friks - Good  
_

_Kailr - __Pack or Packs, depending on the context_

_Oaikr_-Eraha - _Apprentice_-Eraha

_Vsak_-Reven - _Squire_-Reven

_Irrev_-Riuk - _Scout_-Riuk

_Khaik_-Impa - _Exalted_-Impa


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Four

Groaning in pain, blue eyes open as Link tried to register where he was. He vaguely remembered riding his horse, trying to find a path that led to the edge of the forest. But soon he saw ghosts of his dead comrades surrounding him, speaking words of blame upon him. The worst he saw was that of his ghostly father, accusing him for letting him die, never to see his unborn child. Link spurred his horse to run faster, trying to escape the harsh words. He felt something grab around him and he struggled with all his might to break free, but soon was thrown from the horse and into blackness where he lost consciousness. He groan again but out of annoyance; he always seem to be blacking out and waking up in pain in the past couple days or so.

He stiffly hefted himself into a sitting position. He tested his body to see if there were any wounds; sighing with relief when he found none, only few bruises. He looked up and saw a speck of light; the fall must have been at least eight stories if not more. Confusion clouded his head as searched the area he was, trying to figure out how he survived such a fall. He soon spotted a Sheikah out cold, a few feet from him. Hate filled his veins and images of his father been slain in battle, Link stood up and slowly trudged to the Sheikah, wincing when his foot gave a twinge; guess he had a twisted ankle.

He searched pouches of the Sheikah, finding a long, sleek dagger. Link smiled gleefully, bordering on evilly. He posed the dagger the Sheikah's neck, lightly pressing it and drawing a small amount of blood. Link was about to plunge the dagger in the Sheikah's flesh when it shifted its head and the wrappings around his head came loose, revealing a young boyish face. Paused in his desire to kill, Link slowly withdrew the weapon and undid the Sheikah's cowl.

The face, he guessed right, was youthful with a boyish charm, though from afar could be mistaken as feminine. Short unkempt hair adorned the Sheikah boy's head with two braids trailing down behind his left ear. Two voices raged in Link's mind: the anger voice wanted the Sheikah's blood, a desire Link wanted, but it was contradicted by the wiser voice, telling him to spare the Shiekah's life. And the more Link hesitated, the more louder the wise voice grew which he gave into and let the dagger slip from his fingers. He checked for injuries on the boy, finding only a broken wrist on the right arm. He splinted the injury and laid out the boy in a comfortable position before relaxing against a boulder, waiting for the Sheikah to wake up.

* * *

Sheik sensed the presence of the _Nyuukos_ before he opened his eyes. He slowly reached for a throwing knife attached to his left thigh, feeling the cold metal. Closing around the hilt, Sheik quickly sat up but moaned in pain as his wrist protested against the sudden movement. He felt hands that were hesitant to touch him, but touched him anyways, pushing him lightly to ground. Sheik retaliated, ignoring his throbbing wrist and knocked down the _Nyuukos_, straddling it and pinning the knife against its throat.

Rich-blue eyes stared back at him, gauging his reaction, framed by honey-blond locks. The look was stunning, can even win over a few hearts, but Sheik knew the truth of this Hylian, _this Nyuukos_. The Hylians' souls were devoid of any emotion and took whatever they want without regret. They pleasured in the suffering of others. They tore families apart—they tore _his_ family apart. To never see his father, mother, and brother again; all the _Nyuukos_ will pay, starting with this one.

"Kill me." Red eyes widen in shock as the _Nyuukos spoke_ his people language. It was a bit rough with the accent but it still pronounced the words with ease. It caught Sheik off guard and the Nyuukos quickly disarmed him and pushed him off. Sheik grunted as he landed on his broken wrist, drawing blood from his lip, biting down to keep from screaming. The _Nyuukos_ was soon by his side again, checking his wrist. Sheik clenched his teeth and was about his reached for another weapon on his body when the _Nyuukos_ lightly smacked away his hand. "Stop. Hurt. Stay still." Sheik glared at it, but was stooped about the Shiekah words coming from its mouth, even if it's in broken sentences.

Nevertheless, Sheik kept still as the _Nyuukos_ re-splinted his wrist. Once done, it moved to lean against a boulder, giving him space. Sheik noticed a limp in its leg, letting a smile spread across his face; he wasn't the only one injured. He looked up to the gigantic hole and saw the speck of light darken, signaling night is falling. The area soon grew dark.

Then the ground lit up, the grass glowing bright. Streaks of light zoomed around; all different colors. One streak stopped in front of Sheik and revealed a small woman. Her eyes and hair, tied in three ponytails, are the same color of the streak of light; bright pink. Vines covered her body and a huge smile was spread across her face.

"It's nice seeing a Sheikah here. And it's a handsome one too! Heehe!" "Ah! But this one is a Hylian! If I were bigger, I would definitely follow this one around. He's a looker, hehehe!" Sheik look at the _Nyuukos_ and saw another tiny woman, identical to the bright pink one, but with navy blue hair and eyes, hovering in front of it. Soon the other color streaks hovered in front of either Sheik or the _Nyuukos_, all tiny women chatting excitedly about them.

"That's enough my children." Appearing between Sheik and the _Nyuukos_, a young woman stood before them. Long green, with highlights of blue, hair flowed from her head, covering her chest and back, with four wings on each side lightly flapping. Only a simple white cloth covered her lower half, like a skirt. The colorful tiny women backed away from the two males as the bigger one addressed them. "Forgive my fairies; they can't resist seeing good-looking youths. Welcome to Grove of the Fairies. I'm Shirin, Queen of the fairies." She gracefully walked to Sheik and gently took his wrist. "You're hurt; let me heal you." Her hands glowed and Sheik felt a soothing sensation on his arm. The Queen took away her hands and Sheik in tested his, finding it in perfect condition. He bowed to her. "Thank you." She smiled moved towards the _Nyuukos_. She spoke to it in its tongue, healing it as well. It too bowed, giving thanks.

The Queen moved between them again, looking at both with sad eyes and spoke in both tongues. "Both so young and yet your hearts are so filled with hate and revenge. This war between your two kinds has changed such kind and gentle souls into barbaric beings." She formed two small orbs and sent them towards the two youths. Sheik gave a surprised look as the orb was absorbed inside him. Shirin, Queen of the fairies, slowly faded as she spoke again. "The orbs will prevent you from leaving this forest. To find the right path, you'll need the help of each other. Claim back what you have lost to this war, the kind souls you two once were. If not, if you refuse to let your hate go, then those orbs will turn you into the monsters you deserve to be and forever roam this forest. Now, sleep." She waved her hand over them as she faded and Sheik was soon in dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tossing papers on his desk, the King gave a deep sigh. Six years. Six years have gone and he thought by now the Sheikah devils would give up. Since hearing upon rumors of the rarest riches to the east, he sent Grand General Hans through the huge forest to arrive upon a land similar to Hyrule; rich with soil and sun rays. There, he discovered the Sheikah, a group of red eyed people. The Grand General first offered peace as he sent scouts to find the treasure. When they were discovered, the Sheikah immediately chased them away, not wanting to do anything with a kingdom that snoops around carefree. Hans took that as insult and was convinced that the Sheikah were hiding the treasure and got permission to search the villages of the Sheikah people. He raided and plunge the villages, leaving no places unturned. But then a casualty happened.

As the Grand General sat on his horse, watching his soldiers tear houses, a scream erupted into the air. Quickly spurring his horse towards the source, Hans saw a few of the Sheikah attacking one of his soldiers. He immediately ordered an attack and killed all the villagers; men, women, children all died at the hands of him and his soldiers. Hans set the village ablaze and declared war upon the Sheikah, the devils of the mortal realm.

But the devils have been relentless, fighting back instead of accepting their fate. And the report of General Xander and his company being massacred by them didn't help bring the war to an end. It brought on another headache for him, the King rubbing his temples.

The door to his study opened slightly and his eight-year-old daughter peek in. "Ah, Zelda. What brings you here?" Zelda gave him a pleading look. "I'm going to bed father… And I was wondering if you can tuck me in?" The King gave her a tiring smile. "I wish I could my sweetie, but I got a lot of reports to read. Come here." He held out his arms and Zelda ran to him, snuggling against his chest. Then he hummed her lullaby, the one his wife wrote for their daughter. Soon she fell asleep and her nursemaid came and took her away.

"Such a precious charge you have. So innocent, so pure; untouched by the hells of war." The King turned towards the fireplace, a figure leaning against the mantle, with their back turned to him. The King masked his surprise, though he shouldn't be surprised; his advisor always loved appearing and disappearing quietly.

The King poured himself brandy, offering some to his advisor. He shook his head. "I have no need for such things. So, Xander is dead then; such a pity." "Yes, those damn devils. I thought sending a rumor about sending ten thousand soldiers that they would surrender. But those bastards keep coming!" "Your Majesty, the Sheikah won't give up just because you send a few more soldiers or spread a rumor; they're train to never give up, to fight till _they_ win. They've always had this conviction in them." The King threw his glass in the fire, rage upon his face. "Then what am I supposed to do! You've studied their ways and that's the only reason you've became my advisor seven years ago. Tell what their weakness is!" The advisor tilted his head, thinking for a moment then smiled gleefully. "They don't have any weakness I know of, _but_ you can always create one. And I have an idea that might just work."


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Zelda sat beside her father as he listened to the people's requests and concerns that morning. She usually haves an hour to herself after breakfast before she starts her daily studies, but her father asked her to join him in the throne room. She accepted of course and tried to paid attention but her mind kept wondering to her new found friend.

She discovered him a few months ago crawling around the old underground pathways, all covered in filth; took a week to thoroughly clean him. She fed him at every meal and in-between meals; she basically stuffed him with food with any chance she got.

"I'll have my council look into that. Zelda, you may go." Zelda nodded and slipped from her seat and walked to the library to start her studies, but as she arrived, a maid informed her that the mentor was out. A smile spread across her face. She thanked the maid and ran to the kitchen where she gathered as many fruits she can into a sack she found lying around. Adding a couple loafs of bread and some cheese, Zelda headed off to her room to have nice day off with her friend.

* * *

"Master, Princess Zelda has returned." Red eyes glanced over at the small humanoid floating beside him as the Sheikah sheathed his short sword. The humanoid was a gift to him from the Princess; a spirit inside a blue-purple stone with green lines wrapping around it. Its humanoid form was shining like the stone, a short purple dress with two golden stripes running vertical adorn the body, black legs with green lines twisted down to the ankle, cloak-like arms: one blue and one purple, a blue diamond in middle of the chest. The blue face is youthful of a young woman framed with short blue hair, but held no emotion. Blank eyes stared at him as he washed himself of the sweat.

"Thank you Fi. You're going to show her your new dance?" "Yes Master." He smiled at her. Even though she came across as a monotone and emotionless being, she has a love for dancing. When she was given to him, she cheered him up by dancing. Since then, she'll practice different steps and routines to entertain him and Zelda when the Princess visited.

"Meekah!" The boy cracked a smile as the Princess embraced him in a tight hug. He still couldn't believe the Princess of all _Nyuukos_ would accept him, knowing what his race is. But that didn't bother her one bit. When she rescued him from dank pathways, she didn't judge him; she been surprised by his red eyes but never judged. She took him in, gave him food and clothing, and gave him his own room in the castle, while still finding time to keep him company. How she did it, he'll never know for he is her secret to the outside world.

"Hello Princess." He saw her pout at the title. "Please Meekah, we're friends now. Call me Zelda!" "Yes Zelda." "That's better!" And she plotted herself down on the many cushions she snuck in and started setting up the various food she brought. Meekah joined her.

As they sat in silence eating, Meekah noticed that Zelda wasn't wearing her usual grab. Instead she was wearing a short-sleeve light-blue dress with her soft-blonde hair down, freed from that headdress. He figured it must a day off for her, else she'll be in her official dress.

"Hey Meekah, what Sheikah word means princess?" Meekah smiled at her curiosity. She always asked what words mean in his tongue. "We don't have a word for princess. Instead we call the child, or children, _Rësli_. It means Child of the Leader." He watched the Princess stumble over the foreign word, trying to pronounce it right. Though she was learning slowly his language and him hers, he was glad that Fi was there. She acted as transmitter that somehow makes both mortals understand each other; he blamed it on magic. Once Zelda got the word correctly, Fi started her dance as the Sheikah and the Hylian watched the immortal in peace.

* * *

"We're going in circles!" "No, we're going straight." "No! We passed that stump like five times!" Marcus sighed for the umpteenth time as he and his brother argued about where they were. The ride in was fine, Mitchell making the horse go top speed, but the deeper they went, the more eerie and haunting the forest became. They lost the horse awhile back, it being spooked by something. Now they were walking; slow, ReDead-like walk through the dense, dark woods. And arguing which direction they were going didn't help either.

"Enough! More word out of you Mitch and I'll set you on fire." Mitchell snapped his mouth shut, but still mumbled to himself. Marcus sighed, thinking of a better plan to rescue Link. They discussed it earlier that their eldest brother must have been taken by the Sheikah, but neither knew where the devils hid. Sure they studied the maps made by Grand General Hans and his company when they first discovered the red-eyed folk and their homeland, but the Sheikah made their home somewhere else—most likely in this very forest.

They found a somewhat decent place to rest and started a small fire and huddled close to each other as they heard strange sounds fill the night.

A spear flew past them and embedded in a nearby tree. Instantly they nocked their bows and fire in the direction the spear came. But as the arrows were released, vines snagged around them and they were quickly disarmed and blinded folded and soon were taken deep into the dark forest.

* * *

Ernest flopped on his bedroll, the day's events repeating in his mind. First, a Sheikah was caught, then the twins ran into the woods, and to wrap it up, he spent hours in the General's tent being yelled at and that the twins were discharged with desertion and ever seen again were to be immediately arrested. Ernest tried to reason with the General, that twins were concerned with their eldest brother, but he waved it off and that the charges still stand. He was torn between the duty to the army and the loyalty to his family.

The flap to his tent opened and the boy—Holden if he remembered correctly—he rescued earlier entered with a steaming bowl. Holden handed him the bowl and sat next to him without a word. Ernest understood what he was going through and let the silence fill the tent. When their father died, it was Link that became the quiet one and he didn't talk to anyone for weeks, but Ernest kept him company and one day his brother opened up and words spilled from his mouth. He'll be there for Holden when the boy is ready to talk.

Yells and screams echoed through camp. Ernest grabbed his sword and ran out to the commotion with Holden right behind him. As they arrived, they saw Sheikah cutting through the ranks. Ernest knew where they were headed and sprinted to the tent holding the Sheikah hostage, but was soon blocked by the enemy, their blade wielded high for striking down. Ernest swiftly blocked with his sword and went on the offense, swinging his sword towards the Sheikah's open side. The Sheikah twisted away, but still got nicked, and landed on the ground, off balanced. Ernest went for the killing blow, but was struck in the shoulder with an arrow and fell hard to ground. The Sheikah he was close to killing saw the opportunity and threw its knife. But it never left the owner's hand as Ernest saw Holden sheathed his sword into the Sheikah's back, severing its spine.

Holden helped Ernest up and both started towards the hostage tent when a blinding flash spread across the battlefield, blinding all Hylians. Once the light disappeared, the Sheikah had vanished and many Hylians laid dead. He counted what he could and it wasn't good; General Arth's company was a strong one hundred twenty-four men, now cut down to mere a few dozen or so. He knew the Sheikah were strong, but to completely bring a company down to its knees, it was a terrible but great sight to see.

The medical unit acted quickly; lucky none of them had been harmed. Holden held Ernest still as a medic pulled the arrow out and tended to the wound.

"Doctor, how many casualties?" "Many sir; eighty-seven dead and nineteen injured, including you." "That leaves only eighteen able-bodied men." Ernest sighed. He winced when the doctor tighten the bandage. "That should do it; let us know if it gets infected." Ernest nodded before he stood up and headed towards the command tent.

As he entered, he saw chaos was ensued. The eighteen men were fretting about, mostly who's in charge now; Ernest saw the corpse of General Arth among the others. One of them noticed and a smile spread across his face.

"Sir! You're a Sergeant, yes?" Ernest nodded to which the young man sighed with relief. "Good. The dead need burying, the supplies are being checked, and we need to know what to do next, sir." Ernest gave him a confused face. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you inform Commander Kyle or one of the Colonels?" Now it was young man who gave a confused look. "Sir, they're dead. You're the only high rank alive; the rest of us are only Guards. You're our commanding officer now."

* * *

The King's advisor sat in his room as someone appeared before him and kneeled. The advisor smiled. "Anything good, Paitely?" "Yes Master, General Vatier and General Joseph captured about few dozen of the acquired targets you want. Grand General Colen lost his company though; only few men from one of his Generals' company survived." "Good. Pity about the Grand General's company though, but they were a small piece for the cause. The real company of this army is that Hans, who will be getting his private army soon." "Are we close to our goal, Master?"

The advisor gave a soft smile. He stood and helped his spy, his informant, _his follower_, up as he removed the hood and revealed young girl's face, her eyes two different colors: one bright-blue, the other blood-red. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear as he leaned close. "Yes, Paitely, we are close." And pressed his lips against hers.


	6. Chapter Six

I don't own _Legend of Zelda_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

Link dropped to the ground, his legs weary of the five-hour trek he and the Sheikah walked. He of course trained to walk long distances for hours on end, but the open terrain was usually flat. The forest had many roots, vines, holes, and surprisingly traps littered all around and trying to find the correct path was difficult. The Sheikah on the other hand had no difficulties. He aside stepped every root, twisted away from every vine, leaped over every hole, and even disabled the traps with ease; Link wondered what kind of training the Sheikah went through.

The Sheikah kept silent through most of the walk, pausing slightly for him to catch up. He sat down on a rock and tossed him some mushrooms he picked along the way. They ate in silence, the forest around both alive with life and silent with death. It felt eerily to Link.

"When did you learn my tongue?" Link snapped his head towards the Sheikah boy, surprised he's speaking to him, and barely missed the question. Link shifted uncomfortable upon the ground, before answering.

"About three years ago, when I first joined the army; my company had captured a Sheikah, and I and a few others had the duty to guard him. It was during most of my shifts that the higher ranks would torture him…" Link paused in his answer, the memory still fresh in his mind. The screams and laughs echoed around his head as he continued. "During one night as the torturers left, I peeked inside the tent and saw the damage the Sheikah beheld. He looked upon me and said '_kakeye mûte_'. I didn't understand want he meant, and then he said in my tongue 'kill me'. I understand he wanted to part this world, part from his pain and suffering. He repeated the words over and over again, till I gave in and gave him release."

Silence ensued between them. Then Link heard the Sheikah take a breath. "Was it quick?" "Yes, he suffered no more. He said '_tirke nian_' as he breathed his last. Over the months, I guard others of your kind and picked up bits of pieces of your language here and there. In the end, they asked the same thing and I give them it to them." "_Tirke nian_."

Link looked up, surprised at the boy's words. He thought the Sheikah would be furious, but instead his face beheld a peaceful expression. "Why are you thanking me?" "Because, you gave my kin their wish. You didn't have to, you could have ignored their pleas or join in on the torture, but you didn't. I've never heard a _Nyuukos_ giving kindness to my kind. Don't get me wrong though, one act of kindness doesn't wash away years of spilt blood on your hands." "Same here, you_ vihter_."

The Sheikah tilt his head at the strange word. The orbs inside them made it possible for them to speak each other, though in the language of the old. "What does that word mean? I heard it sputtered from your kind many times and I understand it means something horrible." "You're close. It means devil." "Devil… A fitting name ironically." "What's ironic about it?"

* * *

Sheik looked up to the sky, pondering if he should tell the _Nyuukos_ about the Shiekah history. Then again, the _Nyuukos_ freed his captured kin.

"Our existence, the Sheikah, began long ago. The gods and goddesses created this world and each gave life to each creature and race. While most worked together to create life, a few worked alone. My people are one example. Our God didn't participate in creation of the world and its inhabitants. He was tasked in taking life." Shiek heard the _Nyuukos_ gasp. "The God of Death." "Yes, though we call him _Shikei_. He knew it was time for a life to leave the mortal realm, but there were so many dying that he couldn't help release the souls. Therefore, he created his own race and they were tasked in guiding the souls to the _Shikei_ realm."

Sheik then ate a few more mushrooms, before packing them away and standing up. He started to walk, but was stopped by the _Nyuukos_ whining. "Wait a minute! That's it? There's got to be more?" Sheik turned and almost let out a smile as he saw the _Nyuukos_ face. "There is more. But that is for another time, a time I might deem worthy, _Nyuukos_." "_Ny-Nyuu-kos_… What does that mean?" Sheik stared straight into his blue eyes, before moving, saying, "It means Empty Soul."

He felt the _Nyuukos_ brimming with hate and almost anticipated his attack, but was soon shoved aside as something a blur trampled where he was standing. "You ok?" Sheik looked at the _Nyuukos_ above, surprised that he saved him… Again. Feeling resentful, he pushed the _Nyuukos_ off of him, before taking a stance. "Yes, _Nyuukos_ I'm fine. Stay back and let me deal with this." He suspected the _Nyuukos_ would retort with a comment laced with venom, but was pulled back into the arms of the _Nyuukos_ as another black blur slammed into the very spot he was moments before. He felt the breath of the man behind him tickle his neck. "Open your eyes _vihter_. While you were busy keeping an eye on me, these things showed up." Sheik heeded his advice—with resentment—and realized that the _Nyuukos_ was right.

Surrounding them in a semi-circle were creatures with their bodies disgustedly twisted and warped, like some higher being took their body and experimented on the poor souls. They were getting closer: some crawled while others limped towards their prey. Sheik wanted to raise his dagger in defense, but as he one within striking distance saw it had red eyes—red eyes like him and his kin.

"It can't be… Seth?" Sheik felt the _Nyuukos_ beside him froze as well and wanted to look at what he was looking at, but those red eyes from the creature kept his eyes and body in place. Closer and closer the creatures came, spluttering gurgled sounds.

Suddenly a small ball of blue light with wings zoomed in front of them and flashed a blinding white light. The creatures shrieked and scurried back into the woods. The blue ball soon giggled with delight.

"Yay! I did! They're gone!" The ball looped and twirled around with glee. Sheik was too dumbfounded to speak words; too many strange things in one day. The ball then zoomed towards them; Sheik instinctively backed up and he felt the _Nyuukos_ wrap his arms around him. He would have violently shoved the arms away, but at that moment, Sheik didn't even care.

The ball came close and giggled. "Hi! I hope you two are alright; wouldn't want tho-" "NAVI!"

A second ball of light zoomed in, this one yellow. It harshly bumped into the blue one and started yelling. "You have any idea what you have done!" "Tatl, I was just helpi-," "You're not supposed to help! If they're damned to be one of those creatures, then they are! You can't interfere!" "You can't stop me!"

The blue ball flew towards them and landed on a nearby trunk. The light faded around it and revealed a small lady with bright-blue hair woven in a long braid over her shoulder and her sleeveless dress formed to her body with the fabric from her waist to her knees in petals. Her blue eyes twinkled as her translucent-wings fluttered with excitement.

"Hi! I'm Navi the fairy—well, not _the_ fairy, but a fairy all the same. And you are?" Sheik was at a loss for words, but the _Nyuukos_ wasn't. He scooted towards the fairy with a grin on his face. "I'm Link, a soldier of Hyrule. Nice to meet you Navi." He held out his hand and Navi fluttered to his hand.

Sheik slowly sat up and watched the _Nyuukos_ and the fairy speak. It was… Interesting to see this side of the _Nyuukos_. Since the beginning of war, all he seen of the _Nyuukos_ is the cruelty, the malice, and the will to destroy all his kin. But this one… He didn't know what to think. One minute he's as hateful as him, the next, he's saving his life and smiling at a hyperactive fairy. He felt something land on his shoulder and saw that it was the yellow ball, obviously a fairy, as it dimmed its light, revealing to be a young lady, but with sun-yellow hair tied in a high-ponytail. Her yellow dress was of similar design, but with a gap on the stomach. Her arms were covered with fingerless long gloves as were her legs. Her golden eyes glared at the fairy.

"Look at her. Couldn't let you two to your fate; she had to help." Sheik looked at the blue fairy that was flying around the _Nyuukos_ head. "What was to be our fate, if she didn't intervene?" "Hmf, you would've become one of them." The fairy looked at his confused face, before sighing and giving an answer.

"Those creatures were once mortals. Before your ridiculous war with the Hylians, there was only one, twisted by the Great Fairy. It was a mortal consumed with hate that the Great Fairy gave it the form it deserved. Since your war, more hatred folk entered this forest. The Great Fairy saw those mortals still had kindness in them and gave each a chance… But none succeeded. Their hate and anger were too great, which drew that single one to them. Now with their hate intensified, they too became the monster they deserved to be." Sheik processed the information. Was it true? Were there Hylian and Sheikah in their place before them and fell victim to their negative feelings?

He watched the other fairy and the _Nyuu_—the Hylian play with each other. He knew what to do; if he wanted to survive, he'll have to get along with the other blond haired boy.

* * *

Amber eyes gleefully watched the newly capture prey that false advisor wanted. He didn't care about the war between the Hylians and the Sheikah; he only joined on the fun when he was offered power over the vast land of Hyrule; the false advisor only wanted the Sheikah gone.

"You're doing well, Zourkam." Teeth seethed as the name was said. Standing up, amber eyes turned onto the young girl who spoke, her two different eye-colors staring into his.

"Don't _ever_ call me that name! I have a new name, and it's Ga-." "I don't care and neither does Master." A scimitar appeared at her throat. No one ever insults a Gerudo, if they want to keep their heads. "Now be a good girl and call me by my new name." He saw the defiance in her eyes and he nicked her neck, to show how serious he was. But she didn't back down. Instead, she quickly disarmed and threw him back. Before he could retrieve his sword, he felt the cold steel of a dagger. Cursing, he glared into the devoted girl's eyes.

"You're _Zourkam_ and will be called as such. Once Master succeeds in his plan, _then_ you can be called whatever you want." She released him and walked towards the caged prey, all of them staring at her with red eyes. "Deliver these _lowlifes _to the desired destination. Don't fail the Master, Zourkam, or you won't live to use your desired name."


End file.
